genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toussaint Neshinbara
Toussaint Neshinbara (トゥーサン・ネシンバラ , Toussaint Neshinbara) is a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy and the secretary of the school's Chancellor's Board. He acts as Musashi's strategist in times of battles, and is an aspiring novelist. Personality Toussaint has a very dry personality that penetrates even the thickest atmosphere of tomfoolery. He is also fond of history, an aspiring novelist, and a romanticist. Toussaint takes great pride in his own abilities and loves to apply his knowledge in making strategies in combat. However, he humbly admits that he is not as good as a professional writer, as his chat handle name ("Novice") suggests. He is among those who respect's Toori Aoi's position as "king", and has shown to exert his best efforts for the sake of Toori and his friends, even at the cost of his own safety. Background According to Thomas Shakespeare, Toussaint was a war orphan who lived the early years of his life in Tres España, and he was first admitted in Alcala de Henares. During this time, he was only known as simply "Thirteen". Thomas Shakespeare, along with another girl, were his schoolmates, and he became close friends with them, even keeping a promise that they will be great writers someday. However, after some time, he changed his attitude towards Shakespeare, and he harshly criticized Shakespeare's works on several occasions. He was later admitted to the 13th Mutsu Invitational Academy, an institution that secretly trains selected students to become elites among their equals. It is said that he was among those who brought the academy to its downfall 13 years ago, and one reminder of this incident is Toussaint's very name: "トゥ" can be read as "to'o", which means "ten", and "サン" as "san", which means "three" — put together, it means "ten plus three", or "thirteen". Toussaint later moved to Musashi before enrolling in primary education and eventually enrolled in Musashi Ariadust Academy. During his second year in middle school, he won the Award of Excellence in the novelette category in the Testament Union-sponsored Student Book Award. However, during the present time, he has been struggling in writing literary works, and is instead spends his time working on doujin material. Plot Abilities Toussaint is both a strategist and an author, but he truly shines as a commander who leads the forces of Musashi during times of battle. He has once turned the tides of battle to the advantage of Musashi during the Horizon Rescue Campaign despite a disadvantage of numbers, and has helped in securing Horizon Ariadust while pushing back the combined forces of K.P.A. Italia and Tres España. This solidified his position as Musashi's Battle Commander. Neshinbara is also an aspiring writer, although his capabilities are still lacking compared to more established authors like Thomas Shakespeare. He is however wily and cunning enough to plan ahead by using a spell to rewrite Shakespeare's "Macbeth" spell, using it for his own to counter and defeat her "King Lear" summon. *'Ability: Mountains of Words '(幾重言葉, Ikue Kotoba) - Neshinbara forms sentences which can affect his surroundings, effectively attacking and/or defending based on the sentence/s written. For example, forming the sentence "His steps brought him ever closer to the enemy after confirming their whereabouts.", allows him to quickly move towards an enemy of his choice. *'Summoning: Heavenly Deity Michizane '(天神・道真, Tenjin Michizane) - Neshinbara can summon and control a giant deity to attack his opponents. However, his sentences are now limited to words that can support and focus on the deity as offerings. Gallery Anime Neshinbara_body.jpg|Toussaint Neshinbara's character design (front) with his Mouse Michizane - Student outfit. Neshinbara_body2.jpg|Toussaint Neshinbara's character design (sideways, back) - Student outfit. Neshinbara_face.jpg|Facial expressions. Novel Neshinbara_satoyasu.jpg|Masazumi Honda's character design by Satoyasu. Neshinbara_kawakami.jpg|Masazumi Honda's character design by Minoru Kawakami. References General *[http://kyoukaisen.tumblr.com/charaprofiles Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Character Profiles] on tumblr. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Male Characters